


Lara Croft: Fan Service

by PornEater



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornEater/pseuds/PornEater
Summary: When Lara inadvertently becomes involved in a plot to drug and kidnap women for the purpose of sexual slavery, she makes the mistake of seeking refuge in the apartment of a couple of teenage gamer nerds, Davie Davis and his best bud, Kevin Kevlovski.But in her time of need, will the two hung, horny teens come to the aid of their favorite game heroine, or will they take advantage of her in her moment of weakness?
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Lara Croft: Fan Service

****Lara Croft: Fan Service** **

****

**_**Part One: Fantasy and Reality** _ **

Droplets of sweat trickle down Lara’s neck. They gather in the valley of her cleavage, seep between her breasts, form tiny rivulets of glistening liquid that moisten her abs. Dappling on her ass-cheeks like beads of condensation, they dribble down the insides of her thighs and cause her whole body to gleam like wet gold as she walks along the deck of her luxury yacht. Her white thong bikini stylishly compliments her deep Mediterranean tan, and her hair is pulled back into a long chestnut-brown ponytail behind her head. She straps on a pair of thigh holsters, pulling them tight around her thighs, her smooth flesh bulging slightly as the canvas digs into it, before checking, chambering, and holstering two Heckler & Koch HK45 Tactical pistols.

She stares steely-eyed out across the rolling waves towards a lush tropical island in the distance, and the camera takes this opportunity to make a slow pan down over her deliciously curvaceous body. It lingers for a moment on her face, taking in Lara’s large hazel eyes, her prominent cheekbones, her sensuously pouting, glossy red lips, before moving down to her throat, which is like that of a statue, noble and vital, subtly striated with feminine muscle tone, a single defined artery pulsing vibrantly on either side, yet slender and elegant at the same time, almost swanlike in its slimness and sylphic grace. Her chest is likewise a sight to behold: Lara’s full, natural, DD-cup melons look almost ready to burst free from the confines of her bikini top. Her luscious cleavage bulges over the top of the scant, flimsy fabric, testing the garment’s string ties to their limits as the adventuress’s sumptuous melons rise and fall in time with her breathing. Her perfectly proportioned, seashell pink nipples are clearly visible beneath the top’s semitransparent cups, poking up taut and erect, almost obscenely so, as though Lara herself were in a constant state of acute sexual arousal.

Circling around behind her, the camera continues down over the curves and dimples of her lower back until it comes level with Lara’s ass, where it lingers voyeuristically, taking in every detail of her thick, smooth, heart-shaped buttocks. The back of Lara’s thong has all but disappeared into the valley of her ass-cleavage. Just a slim tapering V-shape of bunched-up white fabric is all that remains between her sculpted gymnast’s glutes, the surfaces of which are flawlessly smooth, deeply tanned, and gleaming with droplets of perspiration. The one-inch gap between her thighs is a thing of beauty, its contours curving out and round and down below Lara’s barely covered pussy mound, before converging with the insides of her upper thighs in a flaring hourglass form that mirrors the silhouette of her beautifully feminine hips. The undersides of her ass-cheeks are ledged, so perfectly sculpted that a single dividing crease is visible where they bulge out and curve up above the backs of her thighs, which are long and thick and utterly smooth, with not a hint of cellulite or any other imperfection noticeable on their athletic, golden tan surfaces.

Apparently satisfied with its inspection, the camera zooms out and resumes its position a few feet behind Lara’s left shoulder, observing the adventuress as she straps a spear gun across her back, then strides purposefully towards the back of the yacht. Her ass-cheeks flex and dimple with each step, her supple thighs rippling with toned musculature, then she inadvertently gives the camera another mouthwatering close-up of her thong-bisected bubble-ass when she bends over to test the waters with her fingertips. Her backside fills the shot entirely, her flawless skin gleaming with perspiration, the seat of her thong bulging slightly as it struggles to contain Lara’s plump, heart-shaped pussy mound, the backs of her thighs a golden canvas of squats-sculpted athletic perfection as she straightens up and stretches out her body in preparation for her dive.

Raising her arms above her head, she flexes her spine like an Olympic gymnast, bounces on the balls of her feet a couple of times, crouches, then launches herself off the back of the yacht, entering the water with barely a splash. Under the surface is like another world. A shimmering aquamarine seascape stretches off into the distance, filled with shoals of iridescent tropical fish, a white sand seafloor, and candy-colored corals swaying in the tidal flow. Majestic manta-rays float seemingly weightless through the crystal clear water as they trawl leisurely for plankton, while wobbly shards of sunlight filter down from the surface above like sheets of transparent silk, bathing Lara’s body in watery blues and flickering whites as she propels herself forward with her long powerful legs. Her ass-cheeks flex and ripple like sculpted globes of jello. Her thighs muscles flow with nubile malleability. Her slender arms slice through the water with precise, athletic strokes, until suddenly, off in the distance, a predatory silhouette materializes through the haze.

Lara notices the shark immediately, and angles off to the right in an attempt to avoid it, but it follows, stalking her, and before she can find an appropriate hiding place, it charges. Its jaws open, revealing rows upon rows of jagged white teeth, which Lara barely manages to avoid as the shark flashes past her, its mouth clamping shut with an audible snap less than a meter away from her legs. Panic flashes across the adventuress’s face. She grabs the spear gun strapped across her back. Leveling it at the shark as it comes in for a second attack, she takes aim, releases the safety, and fires. But at the last second, the shark swerves out of the way, and the oncoming spear swishes past it harmlessly. Lara curses, precious bubbles of air escaping her lips as she does so, and tries to reload her spear gun. But she’s still in the process of fumbling with the mechanism when the shark lunges again. Its teeth cut through her flesh like knives through warm butter. She screams, more in shock than pain, as clouds of crimson billow in the water around her. The scene takes on a nightmarish hue as the shark bites into Lara’s midriff, and her body twitches in its death throes as it proceeds to consume her.

“Dude, the fucking shark got me again!”, said Davie Davis, throwing down his gamepad in frustration. “That’s like the fourth fucking time in a row!”

The only other person in the room, Davie’s best friend, Kevin Kevlovski, just laughed. Laying on the bed, he was reading comic books and stuffing his face with spicy cheese Doritos.

“Don’t feel bad, bro. Everyone’s bitching about how hard the new game is. They made it like the Dark Souls of Tomb Raider games, or somethin’”.

“Ah, fuck it”, Davie relented, picking up his controller and reloading his last save. “It’s still pretty good. I mean, at least they started making her hot again, unlike in the last few games”.

“Yeah, man. That was grade A bullshit”, Kev agreed. “Lara Croft is a hot, big-tittied, male jerk-off fantasy, not some feminist icon like they were trying to make her into. If the game devs ever needed proof of that, they just gotta look at the sales figures for the latest game. I mean, they sexualize the fuck out of her again, using next gen hardware and high-end graphics, and they sell more copies of this than all the other games in the entire franchise put together!”

“Yep, it is pretty fucking sweet”, Davie nodded. “I mean, just look at these outfits. Talk about jerk-off material, dude. And they’re all like mix and match too, with a bunch of different tweaks and sliders to customize her look”.

Kev sat up on the bed and gawked at the screen of Davie’s PC as his friend cycled through some of the game’s DLC outfits. Each garment materialized on Lara’s body as though out of thin air, while she posed seductively inside the cabin of a luxury yacht. In the background there were polished wooden floorboards, a large double bed with silk sheets, and several open wardrobes with clothes spilling out onto the chairs and bed.

“This is the pre-mission prep screen”, Davie explained to his friend. “It changes depending on the setting of each mission”.

Lara herself stood in the foreground, gilded in a pool of light, hands on her hips, staring directly into the camera with a seductive half smile on her glossy red lips. Her hair was a chestnut brown mass tumbling down over her shoulders. High heeled pumps adorned her feet and she was wearing a lacy black lingerie set, which consisted of thigh-high stockings, thong-cut panties, and a shimmering satin bra.

In terms of sexualizing the female form, her character model was as close to perfection as could reasonably be expected. She had a svelte, curvaceous figure, the kind that teenage boys had wet dreams about, with full DD-cup breasts, a slim waist with subtly defined abdominal muscles, flaring hips, and long, athletic-looking legs with thick thighs and slender, tapering calves. She was also constantly in motion, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out, her stance and posture shifting every few seconds: one moment she had her hands on her hips, the next she was tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear, before brushing some imaginary lint from the cup of her bra, causing her luscious breasts to jiggle as she did so; and then she was looking back over her shoulder to check out her own ass, gently cupping her cheeks in the palms of her hands and giving them a little squeeze to test their firmness. It was entirely possible to jerk off for hours at a time simply dressing Lara up and watching her pose in the pre-mission prep screen, and indeed, Davie had done so on numerous occasions.

“Check this out, dude”, the teenager said, accessing the menu system and toggling a few settings. “You can switch it to real-time outfit changing”.

“Yeah? What’s that do?”, Kev asked.

“You’ll see”, Davie grinned.

When they returned to the prep screen he selected a new outfit for Lara to try on: a one-piece athletic swimsuit in blue and white. It was the kind of garment that often appeared in Japanese fetish porn, with ultra-thin fabric designed specifically for visible pokies, and a high-cut crotch that left very little to the imagination indeed. But this time, rather than simply materialize on Lara’s body like usual, the outfit appeared on the bed behind her, and the two teens were treated to an incredible view of the adventuress’s plump, thong-bisected bubble ass as she turned away from the screen to pick it up.

“Oh, shit”, Kev’s eyes widened in excitement. “Is she really gonna…?”

Sure enough, no sooner had Lara picked up the swimsuit than she kicked off her heels and slid them under the bed, affording Kev and Davie another eyeful of her thick, smooth ass as she did so. The boys held their breath as Lara turned back towards them, then reached behind her back. With her eyes casually averted, she unfastened her bra and slid its straps sideways over her shoulders, then down along her slender upper arms, before allowing the cups to fall from her chest to fully reveal her luscious, gravity-defying melons. Kev and Davie both gulped, feasting their eyes on Lara’s light pink nipples and clearly defined tan-lines. The silhouette of a small triangular bikini cup was etched onto each of her breasts, her skin creamy white, like tender alabaster, on one side of the dividing line, and sun-burnished to a healthy Mediterranean glow on the other.

“That’s one of the features, dude”, said Davie, as Lara slid her stockings down her long, sleekly muscled legs. “You can customize her tan lines depending on what she wears during her missions. It’s fucking sweet!”

“Yeah man, just like in DOAX3, right?”, replied Kev.

But then Lara’s hands moved to her thong panties, and the boys fell silent in anticipation. The adventuress turned sideways to the camera, giving Kev and Davie a side-on view of her seductive S-shaped curves in profile, then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and started dragging them slowly down over her supple, muscular thighs. She kept her legs perfectly straight, bending over only at her waist as she lowered her panties down past her knees, then allowed them to drop past her calves onto the floor. Straightening up, she flipped her hair back in a glossy brunette fan like a stripper, before turning away again to retrieve her swimsuit from the bed.

Both of the boys caught yet another eyeful of Lara’s bare, heart-shaped ass as she did so. Her tan-lines were clearly visible around her hips and tapering down between her ass-cheeks in the shape of a pair of thong-cut bikini briefs. And for a moment, as she bent forward over the bed, sticking out her ass and curving her lower back in a deliberately provocative manner, they caught a glimpse of the adventuress’s plump, sleekly waxed pussy mound, bulging lusciously between her thighs like a juicy pink peach. But all too quickly this glimpse of heaven was snatched from their grasps as Lara stepped into the top of her one-piece swimsuit, and started pulling it up around her hips. It was a tight fit: the stretchy neoprene bit into Lara’s supple thighs and plump buttocks like it was a couple of sizes too small, at least. But after a few adjustments, and a little hopping around on the spot – which caused her full DD-cup breasts to bounce around and jiggle on her chest in a very attractive manner indeed – the adventuress managed to squeeze her ass into the back of the swimsuit, and started stretching it up over her slim belly and bountiful chest.

The fabric pulled taut over Lara’s large, firm melons, and she had to make a few adjustments just to get them to fit inside the clinging one-piece – pushing them together at the center of her chest and tucking in her bulging side-boobs in order to make the swimsuit look at least moderately presentable. But the end result was a sight to behold. Lara’s buoyant DD-cup mammaries filled out the front of the suit to its absolute capacity. Her erect nipples were clearly visible beneath the stretched-taut, rubbery fabric, tenting it out slightly to form a subtle bridging effect across the deep valley of her cleavage. The suit’s neckline was high up around her throat, but for all the coverage it provided she may as well have been wearing body paint.

“Fucking nice!”, Kev grinned. “She looks like a total fucking slut, dude. This is so much better than that bullshit they released a few years ago. Shadow of the Tomb Raider, my ass!”

“You think that was sweet?”, Davie asked. “Check this out, dude”.

Entering the menu system again, he navigated down to ‘Interactivity’ settings and toggled ‘Hands-on Wardrobe Adjustments’ to ‘On’. Returning to the Pre-mission Prep screen, he set down his controller and raised his hands up in front of his PC monitor. He moved them slowly from side to side, then wriggled his fingers. As he did so, a wire frame mesh materialized on the screen in the shape of his hands, each digit moving in unison with his own, until some glowing red text appeared, announcing: ‘Calibration Complete’.

Lara’s expression changed as she watched the two hands morph into existence before her, going from seductive and self confident to moderately concerned.

“I hope you boys aren’t getting any… unseemly ideas, now”, she said, looking straight at the screen.

“Damn, her voice is so hot!”, Kev rubbed his hands together. “It’s like a little bit husky but smooth as fuck at the same time. And that accent? Talk about posh, dude!”.

“I know, dude”, replied Davie. “Didn’t you hear? According to the game devs, they worked directly with the real life Lara Croft for all of her character’s in-game dialogue and sound effects. They even had her do all the motion capture for her animations! This is like as close to the real thing as it’s possible to get!”

“Fuck, man! That’s so cool. I’m getting a copy of this, for sure”.

“Watch this, then”, Davie said, flexing his fingers as his disembodied hands onscreen moved closer to Lara’s body. “The way it uses player motion detection hardware is state of the fucking art”.

Lara glanced warily at the hands as they approached her waist, but did nothing to stop them, not even when Davie grabbed her flaring hips and pushed her around, forcing her to turn away from them. All she could do was submit to his will, stumbling slightly as the horny teen manhandled her into position, while she maintained an open posture with her hands at her sides.

Davie and Kev took a moment to admire the developers’ handiwork. The seat of Lara’s swimsuit provided more or less Olympics standard coverage, which was to say, not a lot. It left Lara’s perfectly sculpted backside at least two-thirds on display, her supple, peachy buttocks bulging slightly where the fabric bit into their flawlessly smooth surfaces. And between her thighs, plastered to her pussy mound like a layer of hastily applied body paint, a slim blue strip of wafer-thin neoprene was stretched taut across the adventuress’s most intimate areas, barely wide enough to cover up one-third of her waxed smooth crotch and alabaster perineum.

“Dat fuckin’ ass!”, exclaimed Kev. “It’s an eleven out of ten, dude!”

“Tell me about it”, replied Davie. “And you know, pixel for pixel, it’s supposed to be a perfect copy of Lara’s Croft ass in real life. But I bet the real Lara would never let me do this”.

Grinning like a jackal, he hooked his fingers under the back of Lara’s swimsuit, where the lower hemline curved sideways over the upper curvatures of her buttocks, and yanked firmly upwards, causing the fabric to bunch up in the valley of her ass-crack, and revealing the Tomb Raider’s phat gymnast’s ass-cheeks in all their glory.

“H-hey!”, Lara protested, glancing back over her shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing? That’s not… *ung*… very comfortable, you know”.

The two teenagers burst out laughing.

“Fucking awesome, dude!”, Kev said. “I can’t believe she actually recorded that kinda dialogue. I guess she knows what her fans want better than some bunch of SJW games think-tank faggots do!”

“Yeah, man. And check this out”.

Davie positioned his index fingers onscreen directly underneath each of Lara’s sculpted glutes and started bouncing them up and down, causing ripples to flow hypnotically over their gleaming, sun-bronzed surfaces.

“The soft physics are soooo good”, he groaned, practically drooling as they both watched Lara’s thick, heart-shaped buttocks bounce around and jiggle like globes of condensed jello on the screen before them.

“You’re incorrigible…”, Lara admonished them off-screen, since Davie had zoomed in for a closeup of her hips and ass. “Someone ought to teach you boys how to treat a woman with the respect she deserves”, she tutted, although the tone of her voice was more in line with dry humour than genuine outrage.

“That’s weird”, Kev said. “How does she know how old we are? Or that there’s two of us?”

“I dunno”, Davie shrugged. “My age is in my player profile. And I guess the motion detectors can sense both of us”.

He bounced Lara’s supple ass-cheeks up and down a few more times, then *WHAP!* landed a firm spank on her plump left buttock, sending fleshy shockwaves rippling across its surface - and drawing a breathy gasp of surprise from the adventuress - before zooming out with deft hand movements and moving the camera up and around her body. He positioned it in front of Lara’s face, framing her shoulders, breasts, and head perfectly on the screen.

“Not sure if it’s true, but I read somewhere that the real-life Lara had near total control over this game’s development”, he said, casually cupping Lara’s full, teardrop-shaped melons and giving them a gentle squeeze. The adventuress reacted by pressing her lips together and looking away from the camera, a warm glow appearing on her cheeks as Davie continued to fondle and massage her luscious DD-cup tits.

“Apparently, she got tired of all this PC bullshit in her last few games and threatened to take back the rights to her image, or something, if the developers didn’t start making her look hot and slutty again”.

“Nnnmmmm…”, the onscreen Lara bit her lower lip and moaned as Davie positioned his thumbs over her erect nipples and started grinding them in slow circles around the circumference of her aureoles, which were clearly visible beneath the taut blue neoprene of her suit.

“Fuck. What a cock-teasing bitch”, Kev muttered. “Making a game like this… she’s just shamelessly exploiting her male fanbase. I mean, it’s exactly what I’ve always wanted, but that still doesn’t make it right”.

“Who cares, dude”, said Davie. “I’m grateful”.

He gave Lara’s breasts another firm squeeze onscreen, sinking his fingers deep into the adventuress’s sumptuously yielding underboobs until they bulged like marshmallow between his spread digits. Lara gasped and averted her eyes shamefully from the camera as her blush deepened.

“Yeah, it’s the most fan service game I’ve ever played”, he continued. “But the crazy thing is, it’s actually good too. Tough as hell when you play it, but feels rewarding because the further you go, the more outfits and accessories you unlock. And they keep getting sexier and sexier. I mean, I’m still only on mission three here, and I can already do stuff like this…”

He moved his hands up to Lara’s shoulders. Sliding his fingers underneath the straps of her swimsuit, he dragged them sideways over her soft, honey-hued skin. The adventuress pursed her lips and watched, her eyes darting anxiously from one side to the other as Davie opened up her swimsuit. Then slowly, intentionally drawing out the process to provoke a reaction, he started sliding the suit’s shoulder straps down over her sleekly muscled upper arms. Lara appeared to know exactly what he was doing, and in-keeping with her tough girl persona she did her best not to betray her emotions. But as the top of her swimsuit slid down lower and lower over her chest, gradually revealing more and more of her sumptuous, sun-bronzed, bulging cleavage, Davie and Kev noticed signs of her agitation: a subtle tremor of her lower lip, a nervous swallowing motion in her throat, an uneasy fluttering of her eyelashes. Then as he dragged the fabric down over Lara’s tautly erect nipples, purposefully prolonging the process to make it as uncomfortable as possible for the adventuress, she finally lost her cool.

“That’s enough!”, she hissed, slapping Davie’s hands away from her swimsuit. “I’ve never been so insulted in my life!”. She pressed one arm across her chest, covering up her half-exposed nipples beneath her forearm and cupping her left breast in the palm of her hand. “You two should be ashamed of yourselves!”

“Ha ha, ha, fucking sweet, dude!”, Kev laughed. “I like that she puts up a fight. Wouldn’t be Lara if she didn’t!”

“Yeah”, Davie agreed. “But it’s all for show really. Look… they made it so you can do this”.

As Lara stared daggers at them through the screen, he grabbed her wrist and easily pried it away from her chest, stripping away the shoulder strap of her swimsuit in the process When she brought up her other arm to take its place, he pulled it away just as effortlessly, and again disentangled her swimsuit shoulder strap. He then positioned both of Lara’s wrists together behind her neck, and locked them in place as though with invisible restraints. This left Lara’s smooth white armpits exposed, her slender biceps flexing subtly on either side of her head, while her firm, gravity-defying mammaries bulged out over the top of her swimsuit like a couple of mouthwatering tropical fruits.

“See, she likes to cause a fuss”, Davie grinned, “but I guess the real life Lara Croft is totally okay with people ogling and groping her tits as much as they like, since she had the final say-so on how this game works”.

As if to prove his point, he took hold of Lara’s swimsuit and continued to drag it down over her breasts. The taut blue fabric caught on her nipples, bending them down slightly as Lara winced with discomfort. Then her tender pink tit-tips popped up as Davie dragged the neoprene down to the undersides of her breasts, where he hooked it underneath the Tomb Raider’s luscious mammeries, leaving them fully exposed and slightly lifted and plumped up due to the supporting effect of the fabric.

“Fucking awesome, dude!”, Kev exclaimed, feasting his eyes on Lara’s full, DD-cup melons. “Her nipples look so fucking good. Is that a mod, or do they come that way in the vanilla game?”

“This is a hundred percent vanilla”, Davie replied. “Her whole body is a photo-realistic copy of the real life Lara’s body. At least, that’s what they said in the promos”.

Positioning his hands on either side of Lara’s bare tits, he pushed them together in the middle of her chest, forming a deep valley of gleaming golden cleavage. Her nipples puckered up enticingly as he did so – two tender, seashell pink protuberances ripe for the sucking.

“Just imagine sliding your dick in between those sweet titties!”, he grinned, moving his palms down and easing them underneath Lara’s breasts to cup and fondle her lush underboobs. As Lara glared back at them indignantly, he started bouncing her supple melons up and down in his palms, making them ripple and judder with just the right combination of firmness and perky malleability.

“Fuck”, Kev shook his head, “I wish we could do this to the real Lara Croft”.

“Yeah, dude. That would be…”, Davie started, but then suddenly trailed off when, *BANG, BANG, BANG!*, three loud noises in quick succession rang through the air, startling them both.

“What the fuck was that?!”, Kev asked.

“Sounded like… gunshots maybe, coming from outside”, Davie replied.

The two teenagers quickly lost interest in their game and dashed over to the window. Looking out, however, they could see nothing out of the ordinary: cars parked bumper to bumper along the roadside, a few leafy trees rustling in the night breeze, the sidewalks bathed in warm orange light from sodium streetlamps. An unremarkable urban landscape. Davie’s apartment was on the eighth floor of a ten story building, so they had a decent vantage point from which to see what was happening, but the streets outside looked deserted, which was unsurprising given that it was nearly 2:00am. The rusty grating of an old fire escape stairway directly outside the window would have afforded them a better view, but neither Davie nor Kev was eager to venture out onto it.

“Could be gangs”, Davie speculated. “This area sucks. That’s why the rent’s so cheap. But I never want to go out after…”

“Wait, listen”, Kev interrupted him. “I hear voices… coming from above us”.

Davie listened, and sure enough, he heard some unintelligible clamour echoing down from the rooftop of the building. It sounded like some guys were shouting out demands, or a threat, perhaps. But then…

*BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!!*, even louder than before, the unmistakable sound of gunfire thundered through the night air.

“FUCK!”, Kev ducked back inside the window, terrified. But Davie’s curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned out the window, twisting his neck sideways to get a better view of the top of the fire escape.

A figure was standing there, backlit by the full moon. Despite being draped in a billowing, full-length trench coat, her silhouette was unmistakably feminine, her long legs and shapely hips filling out the garment’s lower half in a very attractive manner, while its unfastened lapels flapped open in the wind, revealing full, magnificent breasts encased in some kind of shiny, black, rubbery-looking material. Moonlight glinted off the figure’s dark flowing hair, rendering it glossy and lustrous, and showing that it reached all the way down to her lower back. Davie was just starting to get an inkling of who the figure might possibly be, when she suddenly looked down through the metal grating of the fire escape, and much to the teenager’s surprise, locked eyes with him.

*SHPING-SCHIN-PING!*

Sparks flew as bullets ricocheted off the railings less than a meter away from her, and as though in slow motion, with strobe lights flashing in the background, Davie caught sight of the figure’s beautiful, model-like facial features: her large, almond-shaped eyes; her high, elegant cheekbones; her full, naturally pouting, sensuous red lips.

“Ho-ly shit…”, he gaped in astonishment. “No way… Is that really…?”

But then she did something he never would have expected. She vaulted over the side of a ten story building, and jumped into thin air. Twisting her body around as she fell, she aimed some kind of weapon at the top of the fire escape; it hissed with a discharge of compressed gas, a line snaked out, and a grappling hook wrapped itself around one of the railing. The line pulled taut and she swung in a graceful arch back towards the building, heading straight at Davie’s open window. The teenager barely had time to duck out of the way before she flew in over his head, releasing the line in midair, and rolled to a catlike crouch at the foot of his bed.

Rising to her feet, dusting off her trench coat, she turned to face the two astonished boys.

“Sorry to drop in like this, but would you mind awfully if I took up a moment of your time?”

Kev and Davie just stared at her, their mouths open, utterly astounded.

“Urnmble…”, Davie nodded, regaining his ability to vocalize, if not exactly speak, faster than Kev.

“Much obliged”, she smiled. “I’m Lara Croft, by the way, in case you were wondering”.

She glanced around the room, her buxom chest rising and falling in time with her elevated breathing, giving the two teenagers their first real chance to check out her body with the benefit of regular indoor lighting. Her full length trench coat was unbuttoned and hung loose about her shoulders, revealing a shiny black latex catsuit underneath, which had adhered itself vacuum-tight to every inch of her curvaceous, athletic figure. The boys could see how thick and sculpted her thighs were, like those of the instagram fitness models that they liked to jerk off over online, expect that Lara’s legs were real, and not the result of countless hours of Photoshop trickery. Her slim belly was likewise a study of supple feminine musculature, her abs rippling faintly beneath the shiny black surface of her catsuit, their subtle striations a testament to the incredible shape that she kept herself in. But, unsurprisingly, it was her breasts that really caught their attention.

The adventuress’s full, all-natural, DD-cup melons were truly the stuff of legend in the online chat forums that Davie and Kev liked to frequent. They were forever sourcing and posting new shots of Lara’s perfect tits for their fellow users to enjoy. Whether they were paparazzi snaps of her sunbathing topless on the deck of her luxury yacht in the Caribbean, leaked selfies of her posing in front a mirror with a teasing smile on her lips, inadvertently allowing a nipple to slip out between the fingers of her carelessly applied handbra, or professionally lit, tastefully composed lingerie and swimsuit pics snapped in the studio of some upscale men’s magazine, the two teenagers had amassed a veritable treasure trove of masturbation material centered exclusively around Lara Croft’s sumptuous, gravity-defying mammaries. But seeing them in person like this, vacuum-packed into the shiny black latex of her catsuit, was something else entirely. Even with the zipper fastened all the way up to her neck, Davie and Kev could clearly make out every detail of Lara’s firm, perfectly formed melons. The fabric looked stretched to its ripping point as it struggled to contain them, so not only her nipples, but every detail of her perky, goose-bumped aureoles were clearly visible beneath it. A single layer of reflective black spray paint would have been no more revealing.

“Holy shit…”, Davie shook his head in disbelief. “Am I dreaming… or is this really happening right now?”

Lara dashed over to the light switch beside the door and flipped it off, plunging the room into darkness, before hastily making her way back over to the window, where she crouched down out of sight.

“I’m afraid it’s really happening”, she said, drawing her pistols from their holsters and checking how many bullets remained in the magazines. “But don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair in a moment. I just need to avoid a couple of rather impolite gents who are on my tail”.

She slapped the magazines back into her pistols, then *ka-chack*, chambered them.

“If it’s not too much trouble, would you mind joining me over here please?”, she beckoned the two boys. “I think it’ll be in all of our best interests if we don’t get spotted”.

Davie had to elbow Kev in the ribs before the other boy would respond. He was borderline catatonic at this point, gazing at Lara with his mouth hanging open like a moron.

“Come on, over here. We gotta hide, dude”, he whispered, dragging his friend over to the window. “I’ll go this side, you go that side, ok?”, he added, indicating a position in front of Lara for himself, and one behind her for his friend.

The adventuress herself was down on her knees below the windowsill, with her torso twisted to one side and her back half-pressed up against the wall, both pistols in her hands, ready for action. It was close quarters, to say the least, and Davie had to shuffle up until his face was mere centimeters away from Lara’s, and her breasts were pressing warmly against his chest; while Kev behind her found himself with his crotch pressed up against the Tomb Raider’s shapely backside, and his nose almost buried in her thick and glossy mane of chestnut brown hair.

Lara smiled at Davie as her nipples throbbed against the teenager’s chest.

“Aren’t you the lucky young man tonight?”, she whispered. “Now both of you keep your heads down and don’t make a sound. Your lives may literally depend on it”.

“Well, I guess that goes both ways, huh?”, Kev finally managed to find his voice. The surreal nature of the situation, coupled with the incredible sex appeal of Lara’s body up-close and personal like this, was affecting the boy’s grasp on reality. He knew he should have been scared, but the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins was bypassing his fight or flight response and feeding straight into his sex drive instead.

“Shhh!”, Lara shushed him, glancing over her shoulder with a glint of warning in her eyes.

The only response she received, however, was a fleshy cylinder straining against her ass, and she was slightly taken aback by the look of mindless lust on Kev’s face as their eyes met. But then they all heard footsteps clomping down the fire escape outside, and froze in place.

“…see that? The bitch just jumped!”, one gravelly male voice declared. “Off the top of a ten story building! She think she’s a fuckin’ superhero or something?”

“Well, I don’t see no body”, another voice replied, “which means she’s still out there somewhere. Damn, she’s fast. Sure lives up to her reputation. Tough as fuck to catch. What do you think, should we call this in, get some backup?”.

The footsteps came to a halt outside Davie’s window. Lara had lowered the frame to a crack so she could eavesdrop on her pursuers. Breathing heavily, they agreed to take a moment to regroup, and dropped two heavy metal objects on the fire escape, presumably their rifles.

The one with the gravelly voice pulled out his radio and started contacting their “HQ” to deliver a “sit rep”, while his partner leaned over the side of the railings and scanned the streets below for any sign of their quarry.

Perhaps understandably, Davie and Kev were utterly astounded. Less than five minutes ago they had been playing the latest Tomb Raider game on Davie’s PC, and now they were up close and personal with the real life Lara Croft. The two boys shared a look of total incredulity. But as soon as their eyes met, it was like they could read each others’ minds, and a sly smile crept over their faces. This was literally a dream come true for every straight seventeen-year-old boy in the world; and if playing the latest Tomb Raider game had taught them anything, it was that Lara Croft wasn’t entirely averse to a spot of sexual harassment when the opportunity presented itself.

Lara caught their look and rolled her eyes. It was just her luck to wind up the filling in a teenage pervert sandwich after randomly picking some rundown apartment to seek shelter in. Still, this was much preferable to the alternative. The men who were chasing her were professionals; they had been hot on her trail for the past couple of hours, and she had barely been able to evade them. Allowing a couple of boys to have their way with her body for a few minutes was a small price to pay for slipping the snare of a highly trained duo of hired killers. So she did nothing to stop Davie and Kev as their hands began to explore her body.

It was Davie who plucked up the courage first. Sliding his hand behind Lara’s head, he started stroking her glossy brunette hair. It felt smooth and soft beneath his palm, like the world’s finest silk as he caressed it gently, before burying his fingers in Lara’s long ponytail that cascaded all the way down her back. Kev quickly followed suit, placing both of his hands on Lara’s hips and shifting her body around in order to get better access to her ass. The adventuress shook her head, but knowing that any effort on her part to deter the boys would probably alert her pursuers to their presence, she reluctantly allowed herself to be manhandled into position. Taking care not to make any noise, they pushed and pulled her into a low doggy-style posture, until Lara was down on her hands and knees with her face level with Davie’s crotch, and her ass thrust up high in the air behind herself.

Davie tightened his grip on her hair, gathering it up in his fist to control Lara’s head, while Kev behind her started easing his hands up underneath the back of her long tan trench coat. Lara’s thighs felt wonderfully firm and thick beneath his palms as he slid them slowly up over her muscular legs, bunching up the fabric of her coat as he went. Davie kept one hand buried in the Tomb Raider’s glossy ponytail, right at its base to control her head movements, and at the same time brought his free hand up underneath her chest to cup and firmly squeeze her luscious right breast. His fingers squeaked over the shiny latex of her catsuit, causing Lara to tense up apprehensively, but it was too quiet for the men outside to hear. She breathed a sigh of relief as Davie’s fingers sank deep into her supple mammary, his thumb by chance positioned directly over Lara’s nipple inverting it uncomfortably into the central mass of her breast. She pressed her lips together and forced herself to remain calm. Surely it wouldn’t be long until her pursuers left; and then she would teach these two young reprobates a thing or two about taking advantage of a lady in a compromising situation.

Behind her, Kev’s hands had reached Lara’s ass, and just to make matters worse, he had pulled up the back of her trench coat and flipped it over onto her lower back, completely revealing the Tomb Raider’s thick, heart-shaped buttocks, which looked good enough to eat encased in skintight black latex. The teenager had never seen anything to sexually alluring in his life. The way Lara’s hips and ass just seemed to explode out from her slim and girlish waist was utterly sublime. And beneath the fabric of her catsuit he could clearly make out the outline of a skimpy, lacy thong tapering down between the globes of Lara’s thick gymnast’s ass-cheeks. Her body was so perfectly vacuum-sealed into the shiny black latex that he could even discern the intricate lace patterns on the back on her panties; and following these down between her well-rounded, muscular thighs he could also make out every plump and juicy detail of the adventuress’s waxed-smooth, bulging pussy mound. The seat of her thong had bunched up and wedged itself deep in-between the fleshy lips of her sex. It was impossible for Kev to resist. Shuffling his hips forward a few inches, he pressed his burgeoning cock bulge up against the warm entrance of Lara’s pussy and started grinding it up and down. As he did so, he placed both of his palms on the Tomb Raider’s plump, latex-encased buttocks and started squeezing them firmly, marveling at how his fingers sank several centimeters deep into their yielding surfaces as they twitched and clenched up in response to his touch.

Meanwhile, in front of Lara, Davie had located the zipper on her catsuit. She fixed him with a warning look when he started to tease it down from just below her throat, but the teenager ignored her. In fact, if anything, looking down into Lara’s big hazel eyes as she engaged him in a staring match only heightened his enjoyment. He was living the dream of every straight male gamer on the planet - having his way with Lara Croft’s beautiful, curvaceous body while she knelt before him helpless to resist. The eye contact only reinforced his sense of dominance and the fantasy wish-fulfillment nature of the scenario. Besides, Lara’s hands were busy with her pistols, so she really had no way to stop him. And the threat of a gunshot was a moot point; they both knew Lara couldn’t risk it.

*z-z-z-z-z-z-z…*. The slow unfastening of the zip’s teeth was torturous for the adventuress. Every second she was alert to the possibility that the two hired killers on the other side of the window might hear it. But for Davie it was agonizing in another way. His cock was straining hard against the front of his sweat pants as he slowly eased the zipper down between Lara’s breasts. This was all that separated him from gaining access to the two things he had most desired in the world for as long as he could remember. Lara Croft’s perfect tits were truly the Holy Grail of masturbation aids for this seventeen-year-old gamer geek, and the prospect of literally holding them in his hands was almost enough to make him blow his load right then and there.

Finally, he managed to lower the zipper down below Lara’s breasts. The adventuress hadn’t broken eye contact with him even for a second, but her eyelids did begin to flutter anxiously as Davie eased his hand inside the open lapels of her catsuit. He took a deep breath in when his palm came into contact with the soft voluptuousness of Lara’s bare left breast. Her skin was warm, even hot to the touch. It felt as tender as a rose petal, yet at the same time as smooth as velvet. The luxurious weight and feminine malleability of Lara’s luscious, DD-cup breast was like nothing the teenager had experienced in his life. He felt her perky nipple press into the centre of his palm as he cupped it. It pulsed with heat and what felt like pent up sexual need as he gently squeezed it, and then more firmly began to knead Lara’s plump mammary, sinking his fingers deep into its firm yet yielding surface until it bulged like alabaster marshmallow around his buried digits.

Lara had to purse her lips just to stifle a gasp. She broke eye contact with Davie, for the first time in her life losing a battle of wills with a seventeen year old boy. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she allowing these two jumped-up nerds to treat her like this? And more importantly, why was it turning her on so much? She tried to rationalize her reaction as a byproduct of the adrenaline and the endorphins that were surely coursing through her veins after her near-escape. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was starting to suspect there was something deeply wrong with this whole scenario.

Now that she was no longer staring up at Davie while he had his way with her breasts, Lara was face to face with the teenager’s straining crotch bulge. It was barely a few inches away from her lips, and she could clearly discern the mushroom-shaped protuberance of the teenager’s cock head as it pulsed vigorously against the front of his sweat pants. Was it just her imagination, Lara wondered, or was this boy’s burgeoning member a good deal larger than she might have expected, given his youthful age and lanky, out-of-shape, six-foot-tall frame. As she traced the outline of his shaft with her eyes, she estimated him to be at least a solid foot in length, if not longer. But then she noticed he was watching her check out his package.

Davie grinned and raised his eyebrows at Lara, who blushed, embarrassed to have been caught eyeing his dong. The teenager had by now pulled her catsuit back on either side of her torso, allowing both of Lara’s full DD-cup melons to spill free between its spread lapels, and he was alternately massaging them and teasing her nipples with light flicks and playful pinches as they hung, firm and gravity-defying, beneath her chest. But seeing Lara gaze at his cock bulge like that, seemingly fascinated and perhaps even a little intimidated by it, gave the teenager another idea. Hooking his thumb under the waistband of his sweat pants, he dragged them down around his hips. They were loose and baggy, and came down easily, leaving Davie clad in only his tight white undershorts.

But as soon as his pants came down, Lara appeared to be hit by a bout of dizziness. Her face slackened, her eyes rolled, and her head swayed in a slow circle, as though she were drunk. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in and her nasal cavities were filled with an overwhelming stench of adolescent male virility. Davie hadn’t showered in a couple of day, and his cock had been steadily oozing precum into his shorts during his playthrough of the latest Tomb Raider game earlier, but this was hardly enough to explain Lara’s uncharacteristically bimbo-like reaction to his scent. Davie didn’t care either way, however.

Acting purely on instinct, he tightened his grip on Lara’s thick brunette ponytail and pulled her face in towards his crotch. The adventuress closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose cutely as Davie started rubbing his straining cock bulge all over her beautiful visage. He positioned his glans over her pouting ruby lips and forced Lara to kiss it, leaving dark red smears of lipstick on the outside of his shorts. Lara clamped her mouth shut by way of protest, but had no other option but to breathe in through her nose as Davie desecrated her face, which only added to her arousal as his strong masculine scent flooded her sinuses.

Unable to wait any longer, the teenager grasped the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, allowing his long, thick, pulsating shaft to bounce up like a jack-in-a-box and slap Lara hard in the face. His glans slid up over her right cheek, leaving a slimy trail of precum on the Tomb Raider’s flawless peaches and cream complexion. She gasped without making a noise, opening her eyes to find herself face to face with one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen in her life. Davie’s hot, rubbery, vein-marbled pole was resting upright over her face, its tip towering above the top of her head by several inches, while his balls hung loose and sweaty below her chin, swollen with cum, like a couple of large eggs in a leather satchel.

Tightening his grip on her ponytail, Davie held Lara’s head firmly in place and started rolling his hard cock all over the adventuress’s beautiful facial features. He rubbed his drooling glans down over her cheek, traced the edge of her elegant jawline down to her chin, then smeared it with hot jizz as his balls lurched in excitement and sent a heavy load of backed-up nut juice dribbling from the eye of his cock. As Lara tried weakly to move away, unable to put up much of a fight due to the ever-present danger of being discovered, Davie positioned his cock head directly beneath her nose and forced her to inhale his overwhelming manly scent. The Tomb Raider’s head spun. Her eyes rolled back in her head, revealing their whites. She almost toppled over. Why was she acting like such a cock-hungry slut, Lara chastised herself. It didn’t make any sense. Just five minutes ago, she had been running for her life, and now she was getting cock-slapped and groped by two teenage boys - and for some reason it was making her horny as hell! She had to carefully place her pistols down on the floor, for fear of dropping them in her languid state of arousal.

When Davie was sure she had sniffed in a healthy measure of his adolescent cock stench, he moved his glans down a couple of centimeters to Lara’s mouth and started sliding his jizz-slick frenulum back and forth over her soft ruby lips. She kept them resolutely closed, however, and refused to allow him entry into her mouth, not even when he started pushing at it with needy thrusts of his hips. Lara glared up at him and shook her head, no, which only really added to the teenager’s pleasure as her glossy lips slid softly from side to side over the sensitive tip of his cock. Davie tried a few more times to force himself into Lara’s mouth, but had little success, his well-lubricated glans sliding over her lips and veering downwards or sideways to further besmirch the Tomb Raider’s cheeks or chin with slimy snail-trails of his drooling ejaculate. But then he realized what he was doing wrong.

Staring down at Lara, he opened his mouth and made like he was about to shout something to the two men outside the window. Lara’s eyes went wide immediately. She furrowed her brow in an imploring expression and shook her head, begging him not to. But Davie was unmoved. He slapped his thick, heavy cock down against her face several times, causing Lara to wince with each demeaning blow. The implication clear: either she would suck his cock, or he would alert her pursuers to their presence.

Lara cursed the moment she had decided to seek refuge in this apartment. Couldn’t she just get through one mission without having to choke on some guy’s cock? It would appear not, she lamented ruefully. Looking up at Davie with an intense gaze of loathing, she submitted to the teenager’s will, and reluctantly opened her mouth. Davie didn’t waste a heartbeat. Pulling back his foreskin, he fully exposed his shiny pink glans, and guided himself in between Lara’s parted ruby lips.

“Nngh…”, he groaned as Lara’s mouth enveloped the head of his cock. She closed her lips tight around him, forming a glossy red oval a couple of inches down his shaft, and started swirling her tongue around the circumference of his glans. Davie’s face went slack with pleasure. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on top of Lara’s head, softly stroking her hair as the idol of millions sucked his cock with expert proficiency. Wrapping her hands around his thick girth, she started pumping it steadily with a two fisted grip.

She needed every inch of both of her palms positioned side-by-side to effectively pleasure Davie’s colossal pole, and even then she couldn’t quite cover the full length of it. And she was just barely able to get her forefinger and thumb to touch, Lara noticed, around the base of his shaft. It was so thick that her jaw was already starting to ache. She widened her lips to a whorish, cock-sucking gape and focused on sliding the tip of her tongue repeatedly around the rim of his glans. Stretching out Davie’s swarthy cock skin with both hands, she started wringing it out like a wet towel, twisting it clockwise and anticlockwise at the same time, rotating her palms from side to side and sliding them up and down along the full length of his shaft, until it solidified like an iron bar wrapped in velvet beneath her slender fingers. Hot spurts of precum lanced into Lara’s mouth as she continued to milk the teenager’s straining meat for all it was worth.

If Davie wanted a blow job, then she was going to give him one – the hottest, most pleasurable blow job he would ever experience. Lara had every confidence in her ability to bring the inexperienced teen to orgasm in no time at all. At least then he might stop pestering her, she reasoned, and she would be able to focus on the more pressing matters at hand, like how to evade the two men who were still hanging around on the other side of the window. Besides, the adventuress had yet to meet a teenage boy who could withstand more than a few minutes of her best oral techniques without emptying his balls messily all over her face, or spurting his hot load of jizz straight down her throat in helpless, hip-trembling spasms. And despite Davie’s admittedly impressive size, he didn’t appear to be anything special in the stamina department.

Keeping up a steady bobbing motion with her head, Lara craned her neck from side to side around Davie’s jutting organ, bathing every available inch of it in her saliva while the teenager groaned softly with pleasure above her. In order to keep any audible slurping sounds from escaping her lips, she kept them sealed tight around his girth and used her tongue to pleasure his member relentlessly. Running it repeatedly up and down from base to tip, she flicked it back and forth over the underside of his shaft, several times firmly tracing the fleshy tube that spanned its length with the flat of her tongue, before returning up to the tip to focus on Davie’s protruding glans. Puckering up her lips, she sealed them tight around his frenulum and sucked on it like a pacifier. Her cheeks hollowed out, accentuating Lara’s high, model-like cheekbones, as several more searing loads of pre-ejaculate spurted into her mouth.

Sensing the teenager’s vulnerability, Lara started flicking the tip of her tongue quickly up and down over the sensitive underside of Davie’s cock head, occasionally dipping it down into the tube of his urethra and squirming it around inside, as though testing to see how deep down she could slide it. At the same time she pumped his shaft steadily with a single-handed milking motion and moved her free hand down to his balls. They felt hot and swollen in Lara’s palm as she cupped them. Barely able to fit both oversized orbs in her grasp, she started squeezing them gently and pulling them down between the teenager’s thighs in order to increase the tension on his foreskin, while simultaneously spit-buffing every square millimeter of his fleshy cock head in her warm oral cavity. She traced the outline of his glans with the tip of her tongue, flicked it repeatedly back and forth over his ultra-sensitive frenulum, before slathering his revealed, veiny cock neck with the warm pink topside of her tongue, sending shivers of sensory euphoria vibrating down Davie’s spine.

Glancing up, Lara could see that Davie was already on the verge of blowing his load. He looked utterly mind-blown, his jaw hanging open, his face slack, panting shallow with pleasure. She allowed herself a little self-satisfied smile of victory, almost pitying the boy in his weak-willed male fragility. She had barely even gotten started yet. But then suddenly Davie’s grip tightened on her hair. He was onto her. Sinking his fingers deep into Lara’s glossy brunette mane, he pulled her head back and extracted his saliva-coated cock from her mouth with a wet *pop*. Lara glared up him indignantly as he held her at bay several inches away from his body, a glistening bridge of spit stretching from her lips to the head of his cock. She switched to handjob mode and tried to bring the teenager off by pleasuring his shaft with her slender fingers and soft feminine palms, but without her tongue in play it seemed like a lost cause.

Jacking Davie’s meaty pole with one hand, she encircled his glans between her index finger and thumb and started undulating them around it, twisting her grip to stimulate every nerve-rich weak point she knew. Davie appeared to be enjoying it immensely, but the look of imminent release that had been on his face a moment ago was no longer there. In desperation, Lara extended her tongue and tried to flick it against the teenager’s protruding frenulum, which was mere millimeters away from the tip of her tongue. Looking up at him with wide-open eyes and an imploring expression on her furrowed brow, she tried her absolute best to make the teenager cum. Pumping the base of his shaft with one hand wrapped tight around its girth, she made it solid as an iron bar, then went to work on the underside of his glans with her thumb, sliding it up and down and back and forth over the most sensitive area of his cock. But Davie showed remarkable composure, especially for a boy his age in a situation like this, and held his orgasm in check, keeping his cock tantalizingly out of range of Lara’s tongue. Not that he wasn’t sorely tempted. Lara’s parted ruby lips, her soft pink tongue, and the glistening wet interior of her mouth looked like heaven on earth to the horny teenager. But if he knew one thing for sure, it was this: opportunities like this came along once in a never for guys like him, and even then only if you were insanely lucky. He was determined to draw this out for as long as was humanly possible.

He allowed himself a few seconds to calm down, then lined his glans up with Lara’s open mouth and thrust his hips forward. At the same time he pulled her head in towards his groin and forced his cock about halfway down her throat in one powerful lunge.

“glu-urglh…”, Lara gagged on it, her eyes widening in surprise. She did her best to minimize any sound, but it wasn’t easy. Davie’s meat was so thick it stretched out her throat to its absolute capacity; she could literally feel the rhythm of his heartbeat pounding against the interior walls of her neck.

She braced her hands against Davie’s thighs and tried to ratchet her head back, but the teenager’s lust-induced grasp was stronger than she would have given him credit for. It was actually he who managed to overpower her, forcing another several inches of his long, rubbery pole down into her throat as Lara struggled not to retch on it too loudly. She gazed up at him with tears brimming in her eyes, her vision swimming as streaks of smoky eyeline began to trickle down either side of her face. But Davie seemed oblivious to her suffering, or at least, unmoved by it. His jaw hung open in an expression of unadulterated sensual pleasure, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing shakily through his mouth, as though in a trance. The teenager was clearly having the time of his life force-feeding his giant cock straight down the throat of the world-renowned sex symbol and noted British explorer, Lady Lara Croft. Applying pressure to the back of her head, he held her firmly in place and started rolling his hips, pumping steadily more and more of his massive rubbery dong down into Lara’s stuffed throat. It curved around the slope of her neck and plugged down into her upper oesophagus, causing Lara’s throat muscles to bulge and spasm reflexively, which only really added to Davie’s pleasure as the Tomb Raider’s hot interior flesh worked his cock in rolling waves, massaging his meat in ways more pleasurable than her hands or mouth could ever have managed.

Were it not for Lara’s considerable expertise in all things related to swallowing cock, she would have given away their presence almost immediately by collapsing in a fit of spluttering nausea as Davie plundered her throat with his foot-long shaft. But thanks to countless hours of practice during her often perilous career as an international adventuress, Lara had mastered the art of deep-throating large male members, more often than not nonconsensually, and as a result was able to endure the teenager’s rough treatment with minimal discomfort. Which was not to say it was easy for her; Davie’s wrist-thick, twelve-inch pole was still quite the challenge, even for Lara. And the additional handicap of having to remain almost completely silent while he selfishly fucked her face with hard, deep thrusts didn’t help either. But in the short term at least, she was able to tolerate it.

But while Davie continued to pound Lara’s throat as though it were a pussy, behind her Kev had equally perverse designs on her ass. Emboldened by his friend’s show of force, the shorter, fatter teenager had pulled out his cock and was currently grinding it back and forth along the latex-clad crevice of Lara’s deep, peachy ass-crack. At just over nine inches long, Kev’s shaft was not quite as impressive as Davie’s in terms of its length. But just like his stocky, overweight body, it was almost preternaturally thick. Easily wider than Lara’s forearm at its base, it barely tapered at all as it approached its oversized, fist-like glans, which, just like Davie’s, was uncut and swaddled in a swarthy pucker of foreskin that extended a couple of centimeters past its tip.

Deciding that a change of position was in order, Kev raised himself up behind Lara’s ass and pulled her legs back between his spread knees. At the same time he pushed down on her hips and flattened the Tomb Raider’s lower body down against the floor. She accepted the new posture without a word of complaint, partly due to Davie’s cock being lodged halfway down her throat, but also because she was worried about being discovered by her pursuers. Extending her arms to their full length, she braced her palms down against the floor and curved her lower back, effectively twisting her body into an ‘upward-facing dog’ yoga pose as Davie continued to pump her throat with his foot long cock, and Kev shuffled up along her legs to sit down on her upper thighs. Between them, the two boys were already giving Lara quite the flexibility workout.

Kev grabbed two handfuls of her ass and sank his fingers deep into their plump, latex-encased surfaces. He marveled at how Lara’s posture had caused her buttocks to tense up above her hips, forming two perfect globes of deliciously feminine ass-flesh that seemed all the thicker for being compressed slightly between her muscular thighs and dimpled lower back. The seat of her catsuit had also bunched up deep within the crevice of her ass-cleavage, adhering itself skintight to every square millimeter of Lara’s supple heart-shaped cheeks. Kev had a virtually unobstructed view of her flaring hips, her thick upper thighs, and her squats-sculpted glutes as he continued to grope and massage them with lecherous fascination. If anything, he mused, they were even more perfectly formed than those of Lara’s virtual doppelganger in the game he and Davie had just been playing. But this Lara was real, Kev reminded himself, landing a few more light slaps on the undersides of her buttocks, watching as they bounced and jiggled with healthy malleability, and ripples flowed across their surfaces like slow-motion shockwaves across globes of condensed jello. He worked his fingers down between them and pulled them apart, drawing a muffled squeal of protest from Lara.

Kev just ignored her. Positioning his nine-inch cock along the valley of her ass-cleavage, he pressed Lara’s buttocks together around the circumference of his shaft and proceeded to grind himself back and forth between them. Kev’s pole was thick, as mentioned earlier, unusually so, but Lara’s phat gymnast’s booty was every bit up to the challenge of enveloping it completely. The warm black latex of her catsuit felt wonderful around his member as he drove it up and down along the valley of her ass-crack, surrounded on all sides by clenching, twitching globes of deliciously feminine muscle. It didn’t take long before his balls lurched, and a misfired spurt of gooey pre-jizz lanced forth from the eye of his cock to further lubricate his passage between the Tomb Raider’s peerless buttocks. But then Kev noticed something, and his pace slowed for a moment as intrigue spread across his face.

“What the hell is that?”, he whispered.

What looked like a tiny hypodermic needle was sticking up from the surface of Lara’s right ass-cheek. He hadn’t noticed it earlier because it was barely a centimeter in length and was embedded in the upper portion of her buttock, which hadn’t been the target of his lecherous groping. Taking it between his forefinger and thumb, he pulled it out, finding that the needle was tiny, barely even visible. Any imperfection it might have caused on Lara’s smooth, blemish-free skin would have been negligible; but the syringe was also empty, with its plunger pushed all the way down, meaning that whatever substance had been inside its barrel had already been injected into Lara’s plump buttock and was currently circulating through the adventuress’s bloodstream.

“Huh…”, Kev exclaimed quietly.

Still grinding his cock back and forth between Lara’s trembling ass-cheeks, he held up the syringe to attract Davie’s attention. His friend leaned forward to take a closer look, sliding his cock almost all the way down Lara’s throat as he did so. The adventuress balked on it silently, casting an angry sideways glance at the two teenage boys as they used her body for sex without showing a modicum of consideration for her discomfort. Davie’s hands were still clasped tight around the back of her head, pulling her face in towards his groin, while his sweaty balls rested on her chin as Lara struggled desperately to breathe through her nose without making too much sound. But when she caught sight of the hypodermic syringe in Kev’s hand, her eyes widened in dreadful recognition. She knew there had been something wrong with this entire scenario since the moment it had started. And that syringe explained a lot.

As if by diabolical coincidence, the two men outside the window chose that exact moment to discuss something that made all their ears prick up.

“Jenkins”, said the man with the deep, gravelly voice, “H.Q. is asking for confirmation on the status of the target. They want to know, has she been dosed or not?”

“That’s an affirmative, sir”, his partner replied. “Target has been dosed”.

“You’re positive?”

“Yes, sir”.

“Convince me, soldier”, the deep-voiced man, who was clearly the leader, demanded.

“It was before she even saw us. When we was up on the factory rooftop, sir, and she was scaling the north wall of the facility, looking for a way in, I had a perfect bead on her ass. I’m telling you, I saw that dart go in through my scope, plain as day. She’s dosed, sir, I guarantee it”.

Davie and Kev’s faces lit up with a kind of cautious optimism as they listened to the two men’s conversation. Lara’s countenance, by contrast, became increasingly anxious as she began to fathom the depths of her misfortune. Unless she was very much mistaken, both of the boys’ cocks were also becoming increasingly rigid and swollen, if that were even possible, as their incredible stroke of luck began to dawn on them. But the men weren’t finished with their conversation yet.

“Good work, soldier” said the leader. “In that case, H.Q. says our orders are still track and capture. No kill”.

“Understood, sir”, replied his partner.

“They also say that all we gotta do when we find this Croft bitch, is talk to her”.

“What?”, his partner asked with a surprised tone. “Pardon me for asking, sir, but she didn’t seem in a very chatty mood earlier, when she was blowing holes in our body armor with her pistols. Why would she listen to us now?”

“That’s the thing. Our lab guys say the serum that you hit her with wasn’t designed to incapacitate. It’s a highly experimental nerve agent, supposed to affect her motor functions, compromise her ability to make her own decisions. According to them, if Ms. Croft got hit with a full dose, then she won’t exactly be thinking straight. She’ll be highly susceptible to suggestions, and even obedient when given a direct verbal command”.

“Seriously?”, exclaimed his partner. “You’re telling me that one of the hottest, most deadly pieces of ass I’ve ever laid eyes on is wandering around somewhere out there, drugged up to her eyeballs, just waiting for some dude to take charge and show her who’s boss?”

“That’s about the size of it. The effects should last forty-eight hours, give or take, depending on her constitution. And the best part is, the serum’s supposed to have an aphrodisiac effect too. They said she’ll be extremely sensitive to any kind of physical stimulation. Which is why they want her back in the lab as soon as possible for, er, interrogation purposes”.

“Shit, this just keeps getting better and better”, said his partner. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get out there and bag ourselves a fuck toy!”

“Mind on the mission, son”, the leader said sternly. “First we track her down, secure the capture. And then… well, I guess protocol does dictate confirmation of the serum’s effects. Can’t have that bitch causing any trouble when we take her back to the commander, so yeah… an hour or two of R&R could be on the cards”.

“My kinda mission, sir!”, his partner declared.

Lara heard the two men high-five before picking up their rifles and proceeding swiftly down the fire escape to street level. Then she looked up to find Davie and Kev grinning down at her with ominously ill intent.

She had to summon up more strength than she had used in her entire rooftop escape earlier, just to push Davie back. The teenager stumbled on his tangled sweat pants and toppled back against the wall, finally extracting his long, rigid cock from Lara’s throat. She coughed and sucked air, then a moment later spun around and elbowed Kev in the chest, although her strike only glanced harmlessly off the teenager’s chunky torso, with barely enough force to knock him over and free her legs from beneath him. The two boys were slightly taken aback by her aggressive moves and shrank away, giving Lara a chance to pick up her pistols and stand up.

“D-don’t move”, she tried to inject as much authority into her voice as possible, but it came out weak and uncertain, even to her ears. “Either of the sons of bitches comes near me, I-I swear, I’ll put a bullet in your head!”

As Kev and Davie cowered before her, clearly unaccustomed to having a gun pointed at them, Lara tucked her breasts back inside her catsuit and zipped it up. Although she did leave a tantalizing glimpse of lush and creamy cleavage bulging over the top of her neckline. Glancing around the room for an exit, she paused for a moment when something she wasn’t expecting to see caught her eye: herself, on the screen of Davie’s PC - or at least a computer generated avatar of herself, glaring indignantly out at the viewer, her wrists interlocked behind her head and her breasts exposed.

“Bloody typical”, Lara muttered, backing away towards the door as Davie and Kev watched her with hungry eyes.

“Stay… r-right where you are”, she warned them.

But they weren’t listening. First Davie, and then Kev, rose to his feet. All it took was two words to show Lara who was really in charge here.

“Don’t shoot”, said Davie.

Lara’s index fingers tensed up. She glanced at her pistols with a look of disbelief, her slender, feminine hands straining with effort as she tried desperately to pull their triggers. But she couldn’t do it. Davie and Kev’s faces took on a predatory leer. Lara panicked. Spinning on her heel, she sprinted for the door. But she was barely able to take a single step before two words stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Don’t move”, said Kev.

And Lara froze in place.

“Wha… how…?”, she stammered incredulously. “This isn’t possible!”

She willed her legs to move. The door was right there, just a few meters away across a floor littered with discarded game boxes and junk food wrappers, but try as she might she couldn’t take another step.

“Turn around”, said Kev, rubbing his hands together in lecherous glee as the true magnificent potential of the situation began to dawn on him.

Lara obeyed him instantly. She turned to face the two boys as though greeting two old friends, her tan trench coat billowing slightly about her body, her ponytail flipping over shoulder, her arms by her sides. Her posture appeared loose and natural, her movements flowing and unforced - not at all mechanical as might have been expected under the circumstances. But the look on her face was anything but welcoming.

“Now, I want you both to think very carefully about what you’re doing here”, she said, forcing her voice to remain steady and commanding for a few sentences at least. “I’ll admit, you two appear to have the upper hand in this situation, for now, but remember what those men said. My… condition is temporary. Think about this. Do you really want to be on my bad side a day or two from now when I…”

“Stop talking”, said Kev. And Lara immediately fell silent. Her lips weren’t sealed together, nor her jaw clamped shut. She merely stopped talking and stood there looking at them, albeit with a frustrated expression on her beautiful model-like face.

“Holy shit, dude”, said Davie, shaking his head. “Is this a dream, or… what? Because I’m starting to question my own sanity at this point”.

“Dude, I’m right there with you”, replied Kev. “This is intense. It’s like that scene in Weird Science where Kelly LeBrock first appears and the guys are like, whoa, check out this hot babe, what do we do now, bro?”.

Davie cast a sideways glance at his friend. “What are you talking about, dude, what the fuck is Weird Science?”

“Oh, it’s like this old, PG-13, wannabe soft porn movie from the eighties. Pretty good in some parts, but it suffers badly from a lack of skin. There aren't many scenes you can really jerk off over, due to the rating, obviously. But it is notable for being one of Robert Downey Junior’s earliest film roles. Although he only plays a minor character really, and gets credited as ‘Robert Downey’, minus the Junior, which is kinda interesting in itself”.

Davie gave his friend a look of total incredulity. “Dude, you’re embarrassing yourself in front of Lara frickin’ Croft here. Could you please stop being a total dork for five minutes, and help me to figure out what we're gonna do next”.

“Right”, Kev nodded. “Right”.

They turned back to face Lara again, only to find the adventuress watching them with weary bemusement. Despite her inability to talk, her face expressed perfectly the sentiment that was running through her mind: ‘Are you kidding me, these are the two guys who have captured me?’

But then her eyes moved down to Davie and Kev’s thick cocks, which were still jutting over the fronts of their sweat pants, still almost fully erect. They had pulled their pants up around their hips, at least, but due to their extreme state of arousal the two boys’ swollen shafts simply refused to fit inside their undergarments. Lara gulped. Tasting cum in her saliva, she recalled how overwhelmingly long and rigid Davie’s pole had felt inside her throat. And now that she could see Kev’s girthy, club-like cock more clearly, it looked perhaps even more menacing than his friend’s. It was noticeably thicker than Davie’s, and covered in wide, pulsating veins that gave it an intimidating air of masculine virility. The thought of taking that oversized tube of flesh down her throat, or worse yet, up her ass, made Lara shudder with apprehensiveness.

“Dude, check it out”, Davie nudged Kev. “Lara Croft is totally looking at our dicks”.

The two boys snickered with adolescent humor as Lara blushed, willfully averting her eyes even if she couldn’t physically turn her face away.

“Okay, I’ve got a suggestion”, said Kev. “How about, we close the curtains, lock the door, turn on the lights, then take turns fucking Lara Croft’s brains out until our dicks go limp and we can’t fuck her no more?”.

“Dude, who needs to take turns?”, replied Davie. “Far as I can see there’s at least four, maybe five places we can stick our dicks at any given time. I say we double team this bimbo until the sun comes up”.

“Yeah… Hey, we can make her strip for us... dance for us”, Kev said, virtually salivating at his mouth now. “Oh shit, dude, I wanna take a shower with her, get her body all wet and bubbly with shower gel. Can you imagine how good that would look?”

As the two boys advanced on Lara, their hard teenage cocks twitching and straining with each lurid sexual fantasy they suggested to one another, the adventuress began to realize just how vulnerable her position was. Davie and Kev were going to use her, sexually, for as long as the drugs in her system kept her under their control. And there was literally nothing she could do to stop them. A humiliating pang of excitement shuddered through the core of her being as her body readied itself for whatever perverse abuse the boys had in store for her.

There was only one thing she could be sure of, Lara realized, as they closed in around her and their hands began to explore the curves of her deliciously feminine body: the next couple of days were going to be as unpleasant for her as they would be intensely gratifying for these two teenage gamer nerds, Davie Davis and Kevin Kevlovski.


End file.
